


Seven minutes out of the closet

by KilluaZoldick



Series: Seven minutes out of the closet [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: A reunion of friends.A game and a make out session.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Seven minutes out of the closet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850383
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Seven minutes out of the closet

“Do I really have to go?” Killua whined as he went through his clothes to find something to wear.

“Nii-san! It’s just us, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio. We are all friends, it’s not even a real party, so suck it up” Alluka laughed from the couch in killua’s room. She was waiting for him to get ready.

“Does this look okay? Maybe I should add a bigger belt” he mumbled the last part, mostly to himself.

Number one reason for why he didn’t want to go, was because he hadn’t seen Gon in person since two years ago, when his family moved to Yorknew. He had finally turned 18 and hurried to move the fuck out, alluka in hand. 

It was a reunion for the friend group. Sure he wouldn’t have hesitated if it wasn’t because of his feelings for Gon. Stupid feelings that he hadn’t realized before moving to a different country, miles separating them. 

He had feelings for his childhood friend. The friend he had known since forever. 

Therefore he didn’t want to go, because he might not be able to handle rejection. Gon would probably have a girlfriend by now, and would most definitely not feel the same for killua.  
...  
His outfit was simple, yet accessories were important. He had put on a perfect fit of white and black. 

A black chocker hugging his neck, along with silver earrings in the shape of stars. His t-shirt was tucked into his skinny jeans, which btw made his ass look amazing. The t-shirt had a big print on front, a skeleton bathed in roses. He threw his thin black coat over it all and was ready to head out.

Oh right, the belt. He slid the belt into the loops on his jeans and closed it up front.

“Ready now, slowpoke?” Alluka teased as she jumped out of the couch.

“We don’t have to be there for at least another hour, chill” killua said, poking out his tongue.

“Yeah, well the car ride will take at least 45 minutes since the traffic is probably hell right now” alluka said in the most sassy voice possible.

“Oh well, might as well stay home then” killua said joking.

“Nii-san!” Alluka said in an angry tone, “you need to talk to Gon sooner or later, it will only be worse the longer you take”

“This has nothing to do with gon!” Killua whined at the painful truth.

“Yeah right, you still say his name in your sleep” killua blushed, he did? Well he did dream about him more often than not.

“Geez, let’s just get going already!” The tomato faced boy said.

....

“You sure this is the right room?” Killua asked as they both stood outside a hotel room.

“Yes I’m sure, now get your shit together, you look like a pigeon on drugs” alluka insulted. It was true, he was shaking all over.

*knock knock*

A loud crash came from inside the hotel room when they knocked. Half a minute pasted and when they were about to knock again, the door opened.

“You’re late” Said Kurapika with his resting bitch face.

“His fault” alluka said as she pointed to the side, to were killua was standing.

“What was that crash all about?” Killua said, ignoring his sister.

“Oh, Gon fell off the chair when you guys knocked” right, Gon was here. Killua took a deep breath, before following Kurapika into the room.

“Damn, you have grown a lot on just two years” Leorio said as they entered the living room. It was big, three couches and a huge tv.

“And you still look like an old man” killua deadpanned.

“You little shit” Leorio said before rubbing his knuckles into killuas skull.

“Nii-san, be nice” killua just started to laugh. “Is Gon okay? I don’t see him” alluka asked shortly after.

“Where did he go?” Leorio asked looking up at Kurapika who just shrugged. 

Maybe Gon didn’t want to see him, “maybe he’s in the bathroom” Kurapika cut off killuas thoughts.

“You don’t think that idiot actually got hurt when he fell off the chair, do you?” Leorio asked.

“He once fell off his roof and somehow didn’t even have a scratch on him” Kurapika answered.

Killua really missed that idiot, and the thought of that was painful. All because of his stupid feelings, it’s all just stupid. 

“Sorry guys, I was about to piss my pants” Gon said while scratching his neck.

“Gon!” Alluka screamed before flying into Gons arm in a hug. Right about then, killua wished he could do the same.

“There’s my favorite girl in the world, I missed you” Gon said, as he hugged Alluka’s thin body.

“Don’t come on to my sister dude” killua laughed. 

He felt like hiding in a box, in a dark room, away from everything. Gon was ten folds hotter than last time they saw each other.

“I’m not” Gon chuckled. Killua didn’t have time to come up with a comeback, Gon was already hugging him.

“Woah” killua said before backing out of the hug and at least 10 foot away.

“Sorry, I just missed you” Gon pouted, which was honestly not fair at all. “It’s been so long”

“Yeah, you know how strict my parents are” killua laughed awkwardly and looked to the side in hope that Gon wouldn’t notice how much he was blushing.

“So where are you two living now?” Kurapika asked, joining the conversation, thank god.

“A two bedrooms apartment on Hatsu street” killua answered.

“No way, my apartment is on Zetsu street” Gon beamed up. Zetsu street was a ten minutes walk away from their apartment. Well fuck.

“For real?!” Alluka matched Gons beaming and they both did a little dance, clapping each other’s hands. Killua just stood and watched, holding back a laugh.

...

Killua watched as Leorio brought in some bottles and cans of alcohol.

“3 is where I set the line” he said, looking over at his sister.

“Boring” she said, poking her tongue out. 

They chatted for a while, while drinking. Killua far much more than he probably should. Every time he looked at Gon, he sipped his drink. 

He didn’t notice how drunk he was, before he tried to stand up to go piss and ended up falling head first into the ground.

“killua oh my- are you okay?” Gon tried his best not to laugh, but failed.

“Shut it” killua snapped while trying to stand up again.

“Do you need any help?” Gon chuckled.

“Fuck off, I can walk just fine, I just tripped” killua said and as he made his grand escape from the room he managed to slip again.

“Killua holy fuck” Gon ran over to the fallen soldier, that still hadn’t moved after his second time hitting the floor.

“Fuck” killua mumbled as he rubbed his forehead, now red. 

“Here, let me help you” Gon said, putting his arm around killuas back, to lift him. 

As soon as killuas feet hit the ground, he pushed Gons arm off him.

“Don’t touch me” he snapped a lot more than intended. Gon eyes widened and his lips parting slightly.

“I was just trying to help” he said, lifting his hands up in defense.

“Yeah well, I don’t need *your* help” killua said as he took off and left the room.

Shit, that wasn’t supposed to happen. Now Gon thinks he’s mad at him, or maybe Gon is mad because he was acting like a bitch.

As he finished pissing all over the toilet seat, he was deep in thought. He wiped the seat with some toilet paper before throwing it into the toilet and flushing it away. He washed his hands for a few minutes as he thought of all the ways Gon would hate him.

“Nii-San? What’s going on?” He heard allukas voice from the other side of the door.

“Can’t a man pee in peace?” Killua joked before opening the door.

“Well, you were in there for five minutes and that’s longer than a normal piss. I was just checking to make sure you were still alive” alluka chuckled.

“Well I’m alive, so let’s go back to the others” 

“You were being kind of rude to Gon, you should apologize” alluka said in a more serious tone.

“Is he mad at me?” Killua questioned.

“No, actually he was afraid he did something wrong. That’s why I’m telling you to apologize” Gon was always like that, “also, stop acting like a little bitch” alluka snapped.

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologize to me, get going already” alluka said, pushing killua into the room.

...

“I’m sorry Gon” killua said as he entered the room. Gon looked up at him, then he smiled and killua swore that he had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Don’t worry about it” Gon beamed like the little sunshine he is.

“Sit down killua, we are gonna play seven minutes in heaven” Leorio yelled.

“What?” “What?” Killua and Gon looked at each other.

“Kurapika and I wrote down all our names and put them in this cup, we pull out two names and those two have to go in the closet for seven minutes” Leorio explained.

“Yeah I know that much, dipshit” killua snapped. Alluka karate chopped him in the side as she glared at him.

“Come on, it will be fun” Leorio laughed.

“Yeah, pleeaaase” alluka joined.

“Jesus Christ” killua sat onto the ground, in defeat. “Fine, whatever”

“Alright, alluka gets to take the first two names then” Kurapika added.

And so she did. She pulled out two names from the cup and laid them out on the table. Killua chocked on air when he saw his own name next to Gons.

Leorio busted out laughing, when killua couldn’t stop coughing for a solid minute.

“Alright, in we go” Kurapika laughed as he pushed the two boys into the closet.

The closet was small, and dark. He was close enough to feel the heat from Gons body. He was thankful for the darkness, it hid his cone red face.

“What is this about anyway? Some claustrophobic test?” Gon asked, breaking the awkward silence. He must be joking, everyone knew what this game was about.

“You are supposed to make out, Gon” Kurapika laughed through the closet doors.

“Wait, why?” Killua could feel Gons breath on his cheek, there was a slight scent of alcohol.

“Why not?” Leorio laughed out.

The closet was getting warm, too warm. Killua found himself wanting to hold onto Gon.

“I um I’m glad you guys moved back” Gon stuttered 

“You don’t actually have to make out, that’s just what mostly happens during this game” killua sighed. 

“So you don’t want to?” Gon asked quietly. Killua started coughing again.

“Killua are you alright?” Gon asked as he grabbed onto killuas shoulders. His coughing stopped and he stiffened up. Gons hands were big and warm, it felt really nice.

“You are being really embarrassing” killua whispered, low enough so only Gon would hear him.

“Do you want to do it?” Gon voice was quiet and serious and it made killua feel all kinds of horny.

“Six minutes left” alluka chuckled.

Had it only been one minute? It felt like at least a whole year. Gons hands were still on killuas shoulders. he couldn’t see Gons face, his eyes had yet to get used to the dark.

Killua didn’t know when, but he leaned up and smacked his lips onto Gons. their teeth clacked against each other’s for a brief moment. Killua turned his head to the side, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Gons lips weren’t exactly soft, but it felt so good, it felt perfect. He leaned in further as he felt Gons hands slowly roam down. He let out a low moan when Gons hands touched his hips.

He could feel Gon smirk against his lips, that little shit. Killua growled at him, it was supposed to be a threat, however Gon seemed to take it differently. He felt the heat of Gons thigh press in between his own, spreading killuas legs.

How did Gon know how to do that, but didn’t know what ‘seven minutes in heaven’ was. Gon kept adding pressure between killuas legs and it made him feel dizzy. Gon licked killuas lips, and killua gladly invited him in.

Killuas brain melted when he felt Gons tongue adventure his mouth. It was hot and messy, better than anything he could have ever fantasized about. He was grinding onto Gons leg, he hadn’t even noticed. His soft moans got muffled in between their mouths.

“Ahem” Kurapika’s voice snapped them out of their moment. Killua moved off Gons leg and jumped backwards, causing him to smack the back of his head, right into the closet wall.

Alluka was dying of laughter, lying on the floor, holding onto her stomach.

“Fuck that hurts” killua said as he slid down the closet walls.

“I didn’t expect our plan to work so well” Leorio held back his laugh the best he could.

“One fucking word and I *will* kill you” killua snapped as he tried his best to get up.

Gon helped him up and out of the closet (quite legit) 

“Your turn now” Gon laughed as he pushed Leorio and Kurapika into the closet, just like they had done with them.

“What?” Kurapika struggled to get away, but Gon closed the closet door and leaned against to gab, so it wouldn’t open.

“You are supposed to make out” Gon chuckled as he repeated their very own words.

If it wasn’t because killua was still in a completely aroused, he would have been the one on the floor laughing.

“Time is set, if you leave before it’s over, you will get another seven minute” Gon said as he started the timer on his phone.

He walked back over to killua, standing a few feet away, whole body stiff.

“We can continue this later, I got my own hotel room” Gon whispered into killuas ear.

How the actual fuck he was able to go from innocent pure baby, to ‘I will fuck you senseless’ in less than a second was a mystery. Not that killua minded at all.

“They are being awfully quiet in there” alluka laughed, there was no response.

**Author's Note:**

> Title credits to cinip.


End file.
